Fourre Tout
by samikitty
Summary: Chroniques de la vie à Poudlard, qu'elles soient passées ou présentes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bea est à moi, le reste à JK Rowling.

Note : une petite histoire comme ça, qui m'est passé par la tête et que j'ai attrapée au vol. Une histoire toute douce, en un seul morceau et sans suite.

* * *

**Au détour d'un couloir.**

"James, qu'est-ce-tu fous ?" chuchota une voix.

Le garçon brun se retourna et sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec son condisciple.

"Bordel, Sirius, t'es obligé de faire ça ! J'aurais pu hurler et nous faire repérer par Rusard. Alors arrête tes idioties."

"Calmez vous !"

Un troisième larron apparut prestement, sorti de nulle part. Il posa une main apaisante sur les épaules de ses camarades. Qui se mirent à rire tout bas, nerveusement. Forcément, traîner dans les couloirs à une heure trop tardive pour être honnête angoissait quand même les trois garçons. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire des sorties nocturnes non autorisées officiellement. Un sourire éclaira leurs traits et ils échangèrent des regards complices.

"Quelqu'un vient !" lança tout à coup Remus.

Ils disparurent aussi prestement qu'ils étaient apparus. Une élève passa, candide, ne se doutant pas que trois paires d'yeux suivaient la préfète de Poufsouffle.

"Eh ben mon loulou, heureusement que t'es là!" jeta Sirius.

Une grimace tordit le beau visage de Remus. Et James lança un regard noir à Sirius qui se sentit stupide. Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment mais certains sujets rendent les gens sensibles, surtout quand ça les concerne de près. Sirius oubliait à chaque fois que Remus détestait se sentir différent. Il ébaucha une excuse et regarda Remus. Qui haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Mais Sirius pouvait voir une pointe de douleur dans les yeux de son ami. Il se traita de tous les noms.

"On y va ?" chuchota James.

Il interrompit les pensées moroses de Sirius, et se concentrant sur leur plan, un sourire diabolique éclaira leurs visages.

"Je déteste quand je vois ce sourire sur ton visage" lança Remus avant de s'extraire de derrière la tapisserie, où ils s'étaient tous les trois pelotonnés.

Sirius ricana. Ce soir, les Serpentards pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Bien que Sirius s'était toujours demandé s'ils avaient deux oreilles. Plutôt deux trous, comme les vils serpents qu'ils étaient ? Il continua ses réflexions, suivant James machinalement. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on le tirait derrière une statue. Revenant à la réalité, il entendit avec horreur le miaulement de Miss Teigne, annonçant l'arrivée de son maître.

"Sirius, mon vieux, c'est le moment de te réveiller et de courir !"

Il regarda James et s'élança avec lui vers un passage secret qu'ils avaient découverts peu de temps auparavant. Remus les suivaient de près. Ce passage menait vers un couloir sombre et à angle droit. Quand ils l'avaient découvert lors de l'une de leurs sorties nocturnes, Sirius avait déblatéré tout un discours sur les rencontres que l'on pouvait faire au détour d'un couloir comme celui-ci. Il se rappelait exactement toutes ses paroles d'alors, pensée incongrue alors qu'il dévalait une volée de marches. Il trépigna en attendant que Remus soit passé et referma le passage avec un soupir de soulagement. Puis il éclata de rire, doucement.

"Vous savez quoi ? S'il nous retrouve ici, je mange mon chapeau !"

"Ne parle pas trop vite, Sir', on sait jamais" prophétisa Remus.

"Bah, faut bien s'amuser dans la vie, mon l… pote."

"Bien rattrapé, Sir, tu passes devant, toi qui aimais tant ce couloir."

Alors eux aussi se rappelaient de ses paroles ? Marrant ça. Il disait pourtant tellement de trucs. Il prit la tête de la colonne d'un pas joyeux et gambada un peu en attendant que ses amis aient repris leur souffle. Ils commencèrent à avancer, Sirius lançant des plaisanteries à tout va. Puis il sentit qu'il rentrait dans quelque chose de moelleux. La chute fut plus rude. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Béa se tenait devant lui. La seule qu'il aimait et qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Mais lui, il n'avait pas insisté, pas comme James. Elle se tenait debout, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse, trop basse pour être simplement un chuchotement.

Sirius échangea un regard inquiet avec ses copains.

"Eh bien Sirius, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Savez vous, messieurs, que le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps ?"

La colère grondait dans ses paroles. Nouveau regard inquiet et Sirius se remit debout. Sentant qu'elle allait hurler, il fit un truc complètement dingue. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa. Au début, elle voulut résister mais bien vite, se rendit à ses caresses. Il entendit James et Remus ricaner derrière lui, de très loin. Et Remus de dire :

"Mon vieux, tu la connais celle là ? Un soir, au détour d'un couloir …"

* * *

Voilà, petite histoire finie. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si quelqu'un veut continuer, sans problèmes. Samikitty. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : rien ne change. L'haleine de crapaud est à Tim Burton (L'étrange noël de Monsieur Jack).

Note : une autre histoire, marrante. Je voulais une unité de temps et de lieu et ça a donné ça.

* * *

**Un jour, une classe.**

"POTTER !"

Le cri venait d'un joli minois encadré de cheveux roux flamboyants. Comme ses yeux verts qui exprimaient la colère la plus intense. Rien que par son regard, elle aurait pu tuer le plus sombre des mages noirs.

"POTTER !"

Le concerné releva la tête et ébaucha un sourire d'excuse qui resta à l'état d'esquisse. Il entendit Sirius, son meilleur ami, ricaner doucement derrière lui en se relevant. Il voulut faire de même, mais en cherchant un appui, sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Il réussit à se mettre debout, sans aide et chancelant. Les oreilles lui bourdonnait, et en voyant le cratère, il se sentit un peu coupable. Mais ce qui lui vrilla le crâne fut le cri de rage de la rousse. Elle incendiait tout sur son passage, mais ça, il s'en foutait. La rouquine l'ennuyait, toujours rabat joie, toujours parfaite et à vouloir prouver au monde entier qu'elle était la meilleure. Et avec ça, toujours sur leur dos, à les astiquer : faites pas ci, faites pas ça, arrêtez vos bêtises, faites vos devoirs. Non, franchement, elle était super énervante. Alors vu qu'en Potions, ils travaillaient ensemble, il s'était dit qu'une petite blague la décoincerait un peu. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ajouter de l'haleine de crapaud à la potion de _Colora_, ferait un tel effet. En fait, il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Si, une chose l'ennuyait : sa prof de Potions et le cratère qu'il pouvait désormais contempler à ses pieds. Il aimait bien Miss Carone et ses cours étaient géniaux, alors il se sentait légèrement coupable de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais légèrement, seulement.

"POTTER !"

Et l'autre qui recommençait. James poussa un soupir. Franchement, il avait déjà mal au crâne, alors si …

"Aïe ! Bordel, t'es pas un peu malade ?"

Il était furieux, la petite garce venait de lui mettre une gifle et sa joue le chauffait méchamment. Il croisa son regard brillant, et là …, se perdit dedans. Un océan d'émeraudes dans lequel il se noya avec délices. Il ne voulait plus sortir de ce vert. Pour la première fois, il vit vraiment la rouquine. Il entendit, en arrière fond, la prof demander si tout le monde allait bien. Puis une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le tirant de sa rêverie.

"Félicitations, Mr Potter, vous venez d'écoper de deux semaines de retenues, week-end compris. Quand à vous, Miss Evans, en plus des 50 points de Monsieur Potter, vous faîtes perdre 20 points à votre maison pour votre chapelet de jurons et la claque. Surveillez mieux votre langage à l'avenir, miss. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Monsieur Potter."

Alors les gros mots étaient d'elle ? C'est vrai qu'ils auraient fait rougir des sorciers routeurs les plus crades. Il s'était demandé lequel de ses camarades en connaissait autant. Il détailla sa rouquine, et se dit que deux semaines de retenues pour une jolie rousse à aimer n'était pas grand-chose.

* * *

Les sorciers routeurs : imaginez nos camionneurs et voilà. 

Alors ?

Samikitty.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout est toujours à la même personne, JK Rowling, que je remercie d'avoir inventé un pareil monde !

Note : Une petite histoire de vengeance, marrante. Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Compte de Noël.**

"Oh, Oh, Oh !!"

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune rouge et or. Un étrange personnage venait de jaillir du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Habillé de rouge, de vert, de bleu, de violet, il ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel. Une longue barbe blanche, mise de travers, lui donnait un air mi-tragique, mi-comique. Des bottes jaunes vif et pointues apparaissaient sous son pantalon. Un chapeau où étaient cousues des étoiles complétait l'ensemble. Les élèves présents s'entre-regardèrent. Devaient-ils rire, pleurer ou s'effrayer ? Les plus courageux saisirent discrètement leur baguette, à tout hasard. Un jeune garçon s'approcha de l'étrange bonhomme et en fit lentement le tour, perplexe. Puis, il sourit.

"Nelly ! Je sais qui c'est. Regarde, c'est Monsieur Dumbledore. Comment vous allez ? Et quel drôle de costume ! A quoi il vous sert ?"

Les autres élèves regardèrent plus attentivement. Peu convaincus par l'explication, ils préférèrent garder le silence et resserrer leur prise sur leur baguette. Le gamin tendit la main à son directeur, tout sourire et sûr de lui. L'apparition croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

"Je suis pas Dumbledore, demi-portion."

"Pourtant, t'as sa barbe blanche et ses habits bizarres", rétorqua le gamin, sûr de lui. "Et je dis que t'es Dumbledore, na ! Sinon, qu'es-tu serais ? Une bouse de veracrasse ?"

Le bonhomme, vexé, se pencha vers le petit.

"Ecoute, petite tête, je suis pas lui. Je suis …"

"Par Morganne ! Quelle est cette sinistre plaisanterie ? Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous fabriquez dans notre salle commune ?"

"Lily, t'énerves pas, c'est moi. C'est Sirius !"

La rouquine regarda plus attentivement et reconnut son camarade de classe. Remus, à côté d'elle, se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue d'Arlequin ? Tu t'es trompé de mois, mon vieux. Carnaval, c'est en Février. Et Remus, arrête de ricaner !"

Le pauvre Remus n'en pouvait plus et se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas éclater. Il réussit à se contenir devant le regard vexé de son ami.

"Pfff, je suis pas déguisé pour Carnaval. Et c'est toi la plus intelligente de la classe ?"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ce type lui donnait invariablement mal au crâne, et lorsqu'il décidait de faire des plaisanteries, c'était pire. Pour la nième fois depuis qu'elle les connaissait, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait à Morganne, Merlin et tous les autres pour avoir d'aussi fichus abrutis autour d'elle. Lily croisa les bras et se mit à taper du pied, signe de son exaspération grandissante.

"En quoi es tu donc déguisé puisque ce n'est pas Arlequin ?"

"Devine !" lança Sirius avec son plus charmant sourire. Mais la fausse barbe de travers lui donna un air mauvais. "Si je fais Oh, Oh, Oh, ça t'aide ?"

Lily fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se chargèrent d'orage. Sirius déglutit. Il avait déjà vu cette facette de la personnalité de Lily, et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Dans ces cas-là, se faire tout petit et attendre que l'orage passe était la meilleure des solutions. Mais lorsqu'on était la cible de sa colère, valait mieux trouver une vraie bonne cachette. Lily le regarda en silence.

"D'accord", dit rapidement Sirius. "Je suis le Père Noël Mon costume est réussi, non ?"

Il tournoya sur lui-même, visiblement content de lui. Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard, surpris. Pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, Lily examina de nouveau Sirius. Les autres élèves avaient rangé leurs baguettes, rassurés, et se retenaient pour ne pas rire.

"Tu … tu es quoi ?" redemanda Lily.

"Le Père Noël, tu sais le gros bonhomme moldu qui distribue les cadeaux. Bon d'accord, je suis plus beau que lui et j'ai pas un aussi gros ventre mais c'est ressemblant, non ?"

"…"

" … Non ?"

La contrariété continuelle que Lily ressentait atteignit ses limites. Elle essaya de se calmer, puis devant le ridicule de la situation, se dit qu'une petite vengeance ne lui ferait pas de mal. Au diable règlements et autres cadres de préfets ! Elle allait lui faire payer sa grotesque idée. Un sourire mince et inhabituel se dessina sur son visage. Trop serpentard pour être honnête, au goût de Sirius, qui recula d'un pas, prêt à s'enfuir.

"Sirius, articula calmement Lily, je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble le vrai Père Noël moldu."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un immense éclat de rire parcourut la Grande Salle. Un bonhomme inattendu avait fait son apparition au milieu de la troupe des Maraudeurs. Et l'élément inattendu, tout de rouge vêtu, bedonnant, avec une grande barbe blanche, marchait pesamment. Au moment où il arrivait près des tables, tout le monde put voir son visage. Un autre éclat de rire secoua la Grande Salle. Sous le bonnet rouge, orné d'un pompon blanc se découvrait le visage de Sirius.

"Je vois que tu t'es bien amusée, Lil."

"Je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de moi. Ce sort est vraiment trop." Un vrai sourire éclairait le visage de la rouquine.

"Combien de temps va-t-il garder ce costume ?"

"Deux jours sans pouvoir l'enlever." Lily se tourna vers son amie. "Tu avais raison, Béa. Se venger de temps en temps, ça fait du bien !"

Les deux demoiselles échangèrent un sourire complice et éclatèrent de rire. Les quatre garçons s'étaient enfin assis à table, couverts par les regards rieurs de leurs camarades. Sirius faisait grise mine.

"Franchement les gars, se plaignit-il, vous auriez pu me dire que le Père Noël ressemblait à ça."

"Tu ne nous as pas écouté, répliqua Remus. Avoue quand même qu'elle a bien réussi son coup."

James, ne voulant pas être en reste, ajouta : "Et puis souris. Toi qui aimes faire rire tout le monde, tu es servi !"


End file.
